


The Aeon's hidden test

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: What if there was another way for summoner's to earn an Aeon's power other then praying to the Fayth for hours upon hours?, a way hidden from Yevon itself, What if the fayth are more human then we thought even after being turned into stone?, Find out in the Aeon's hidden test! (Monster and Futa lemon warning)





	1. Valefor's hidden test

**The camera panned to Besaid Island, more exactly the town entrance before a dimensional gate opened before TME stepped out with a pair of sun glasses equipped before he looked to the readers while the gate closed.**

**"Hay everyone, if the summery wasn't enough, then I'll give more details without spoiling, then again, this might just spoil the entire thing...eh think of it what you will, the order of Aeon's are as followed." TME said before shrugging before looking towards Besaid.**

**1\. Valefor**

**2\. Ifrit**

**3\. Ixion**

**4\. Shiva**

**5\. Bahamut**

**6\. Yojimbo**

**7\. Anima**

**8\. The magus sisters**

**"So 8 chapters in total, possibly 9 or 10 if I do a two parter for a couple aeons, if anyone is offended then let me know why and I, also if I copy anyone by accident, I cannot stress that enough, I don't want to be a copyer, also this has no connection to Yuna's unexpected encounters." TME explained before looking towards Valefor's temple**

**"Now then, what if there was another way to receive the power of the aeons, a more...interesting way that most don't know about, they were human before they died so they might have... repressed urges if you know what I mean, find out now in the Aeon's hidden test, also all lemony subjects are 18 or older, also disclaimer for anyone but OC's and their moves." TME said with a grin before the camera panned to Valefor's shrine while TME walked into B** **esaid before speaking up while the camera flowed through the cloister of trials before the Camera stopped in the room before the chamber of the fayth where Lulu and Kimarhi waited.**

* * *

**Besaid Island/ Valefor's temple/ anti chamber/ Lulu, Kimahri**

Lulu and Kimahri were patiently waiting for Yuna to earn her first Aeon in the anti chamber, however it was nearly a day, more like 10 hours sense Yuna entered and Lulu started to get worried before turning to Kimahri.

"I'm starting to get worried, Kimahri what do you think is going on in there." Lulu said with a stoic look on her face but Kimahri picked up the worried tone that was barely hidden.

"No need to worry, Kimahri believe in Yuna, Lulu should do the same." Kimahri bluntly said which surprised Lulu a bit but figured if Kimahri, who was fiercely protective of Yuna, wasn't worried, then she would keep calm as well.

The scene then shifted into the Chamber of the fayth where Yuna was playing to the fayth.

* * *

**Besaid Island/ Valefor's temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

Yuna knelt in front of the fayth stone to pray for the power to summon the aeon Valefor while the spirit of a woman watched, however nothing was happening even after so many hours and Yuna started to worry that she was doing something wrong.

"What am I doing wrong?" Yuna muttered before she heard chuckling before she looked towards the spirit before getting confused before speaking up.

 **"Oh your doing nothing wrong, it's just that sometimes I just want to have a little fun with the summoner, I'm stuck here so my options of passing the time are limited, though what I have in mind is suppose to be a secret."** Valefor's fayth said with a grin on her face which made Yuna angry sense she was here for nearly a day and voiced her concerns.

"You mean I have been waiting here because you were bored!?" Yuna said while the Fayth smirked before speaking up.

 **"I don't mean that I did it because I was bored, I just was thinking, tell you what, I'll let you summon me for now, however in exchange, I want you to go somewhere private later to finalize the deal, I'd give more details but we seem to have some worried guests."** Valefor's fayth said before a pink mist seeped from the fayth stone before flowing around Yuna before being absorbed into her body before a lot of info entered Yuna's head.

 **"Remember, find a private place later so we can finalize things."** Valefor's fayth said with a grin on her face before she faded back into the stone before Yuna started to stumble out of the room before the scene shifted to later in the day.

* * *

**Besaid Island/ ?/ Yuna**

Yuna was sleeping in a hut that was build for her when she turned 15 years old and sense Wakka's hut was to small for her to live in, she was housed near the temple itself for 3 years.

Yuna then tossed and turned on the bed sense she remembered what the fayth needed in order for her to summon the Aeon Valefor, however she was having a rough time sleeping sense she remembered that she need to see what the fayth or in this case Valefor needed in a private place.

Yuna got up from the bed after she thought for a minute before she exited the hut and looked around for Kimahri and saw that he was missing before she remembered he went on guard around the village every now and then to make sure fiends don't sneak in.

 _"Kimahri has it tough lately."_ Yuna thought before realizing that she had the perfect opportunity to find a private place to be alone and took the chance to go to a spot she remembered that was never used sense it was normally inside of a cave that was hidden behind a few trees.

Not only that, but it had a maze like structure and Yuna made sure to map it out repeatedly when she was younger as a fun little game when she thought of herself as an adventurer, thankfully she kept the maps up to date and made copies in case she lost one or two.

Yuna then slowly made her way through the cave while watching out for fiends, thankfully Lulu managed to give her 4 spheres that allowed her to learn 4 of Lulu's black magic skills on one of her birthdays so she wasn't defenseless.

Yuna then approached the area before the scene shifted to a few minutes later.

* * *

**Besaid Island/ ?/ Yuna**

Yuna walked into the room before she took a moment to admire the view, the room was surprisingly large with a huge opening in the ceiling that showed that the outside with multiple stars in the sky while the room itself was littered with various sized and shaped rocks, some where flat like a table, some even acted like chairs.

Yuna then walked to the middle of the room before she used her staff to summon Valefor which flew through the roof before landing on one of the table like rocks before looking to Yuna.

 **"You summoned me mistress."** Valefor thought in a surprisingly fememnine voice while Yuna heard the voice in her own head before she bowed a bit to the creature.

"Hello, I was wondering what you needed from me in order to summon you." Yuna said before Valefor glowed for a moment before she turned a bit see through before the fayth spirit itself formed which surprised Yuna, however Valefor's flying form was still there, it just looked see through.

 **"Hello Yuna, I see that your here."** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna looked to her and Valefor which made the fayth giggle a bit which got Yuna's attention.

 **"Just think of Valefor's body as a fayth stone and it should be simple."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked around Yuna with a slight skip in her step while she looked Yuna up and down before she spoke up.

 **"Remember what I said about this being a secret?"** Valefor's fayth said which made Yuna nod before she saw that Valefor was just sitting there like a glass statue.

 **"Great, before I get into the deal though I should explain a few things."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to one of the stone chairs and sat on it while Yuna looked on in confusion before she sat on one near the Fayth spirit who spoke up before Yuna could say anything.

 **"Well it's like this, you know that the Fayth are human's that are turned into special stones that allows a summoner to summon an aeon right?"** Valefor's fayth said which made Yuna nod her head before the Fayth continues.

 **"Well to put it in a nutshell, The fayth of different temples and I have a... secret arrangement with certain summoners that allow a faster bonding so to speak, want to know what it is?"** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna nodded her head vigorously which made Valefor's fayth giggle at Yuna's haste before she leaned forward and whispered into Yuna's ear for a minute while Yuna's face started to blush greatly.

"I have to do what!?" Yuna said with wide eyes while her blush turned a darker shade of pink while the fayth giggled again.

 **"Oh don't worry, first off you not the first summoner we suggested this to and they are pretty happy with this accord, second it's an optional thing, however it's suppose to be a secret so if you do refuse I'll need to wipe your memory of this deal, surprisingly easy thing to do when your body is made of pyreflies."** Valefor's fayth explained before Yuna asked another question.

"I-Is that even necessary?, I mean your not human anymore." Yuna said before Valefor's fayth just shook her head before speaking up again.

 **"When a human dies with regrets, they become a fiend, when a human becomes a fayth they become an aeon, so tell me Yuna, are human's, fiends, and Aeons so different, we may have various forms but we all started out as humans."** Valefor's fayth explained which made Yuna stop herself from speaking when the fayth had a point, humans can become surprising things, kind of made Yuna think for a moment before Valefor's fayth clapped it's hands before standing up which got Yuna's attention.

 **"So Yuna, what will it be?"** Valefor's fayth asked which got Yuna's attention.

"W-What will happen if I do accept?" Yuna asked in a nervous tone while a blush appeared on her face before Valefor's fayth smirked before answering.

 **"Well... besides an interesting time, you get a few things that will be handy for the pilgrimage, so what do you say?"** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna took a few minutes to think.

" _Should I really?, I mean it seems..interesting, but if anyone found out..."_ Yuna thought before Valefor's fayth started to tap her foot which got Yuna's attention.

 **"We don't have all day, are you in or out?"** Valefor's fayth said when she started to get impatient which surprised Yuna before she started to get nervous.

"I...I...I'll do it!" Yuna said before Valefor's fayth clapped her hands before she started to walk to Valefor while speaking up.

 **"Nice choice, you won't regret this sense Valefor is the most gentle of the aeons, I got to go sense someone is calling me right now, lose the clothes and have fun."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked into Valefor before it returned to normal though it now had a few changes.

**Warning, Warning, Lemon alert, Lemon alert, you have been warned**

* * *

Yuna was greatly surprised at the changes Valefor took.

Valefor looked mostly the same except for three things, one was Valefor's chest, though the only things added was nipples and a slight size increase.

Second was the addition of an 8 inch long, 2 width erect dick, though instead of a human shaped one it was more cone shaped that appeared from the red feathers on Valefor's waist that acted like a skirt.

Finally, Valefor's eyes had a slight pink glow before she flew over and landed near Yuna before speaking up.

 **"I suggest removing your clothes milady, they will get soiled otherwise."** Valefor thought to Yuna who jolted a bit from Valefor speaking in her head before she slowly removed her outfit from her body while Valefor could tell she was nervous.

After a few minutes of fumbling, Yuna was completely in the nude before her aeon walked over on her hook like feet while she admired Yuna's developed body.

She had shapely hips, perky C cup breasts with small sized nipples, she had a small patch of brown hair above her clit which had a slight wetness thanks to Yuna's imagination that was starting to run wild.

Valefor bent down in front of Yuna before she sniffed Yuna's vagina a few times which made Yuna blush but before she could step away from Valefor, Valefor stuck her tongue out which was incredibly long so it easily slipped past her beak.

Yuna then grit her teeth before she leaned forward and placed her hands on Valefor's head when she felt Valefor's tongue slide between her folds and into her wet tunnel before sliding out and rubbing Yuna's clit before repeating the action three to four more times before Valefor used her tongue to slide back in before her tongue slid deeper into Yuna, however there was no virgin wall which confused the flight Aeon for a moment before realizing Yuna lost her barrier, how long ago she didn't know but kept quiet to focus.

 **"Brace yourself mistress."** Valefor thought to Yuna before Valefor's tongue started to slither like a snake which made Yuna's grip on Valefor's head tighten before Yuna felt an orgasm approach rapidly, more so when Valefor's tongue slide through her cervix.

She knew what sex was about sense she read up on the subject when she found a book that one some traveler dropped when they stopped by Besaid, had a nice story and some detailed parts about sex, hid it in a box under her bed to keep anyone from finding it.

"G-Gonna...!" Yuna tried to say before Valefor lightly nipped Yuna's clit which caused her to grit her teeth and grunt while her eyes widened before she groaned when her orgasm hit her hard.

Valefor felt Yuna tighten around her tongue before Yuna's body spammed for a minute before Valefor felt Yuna's fluid's cover her tongue before she pulled her tongue out which let Yuna nearly fall but Valefor used her wing as a cushion of sorts before Yuna slid a bit before she was gently set on her knees before she sat on her rear so she could catch her breath while her body shuddered.

"*Gasp*...*Gasp*..." Yuna gasped while her vision started to clear, however Valefor walked forward and placed her dick in front of Yuna's face before before holding her hips still while Yuna got shocked out of her stupor when her vision cleared before Valefor's thoughts filled her head.

 **"Your turn mistress."** Valefor thought which made Yuna gulp at the implication before she reached towards Valefor's dick with a slightly shaking hand before finally gripping it lightly which made Valefor purr in pleasure before Yuna started to lightly stroke Valefor's dick before she readjusted her body before Yuna started to lightly lick the tip of Valefor's dick which started to leak precum as a result before Yuna licked it up.

 **"M-Mistress, please d-don't t-tease me!"** Valefor begged before Yuna listened by slowly taking the Aeon's dick into her mouth before stopping after a couple inches before lightly licking the underside which made Valefor's feathers ruffle before Valefor felt the orgasm approach while Yuna felt a little brave before she started to take a couple more inches before she bobbed her head forward and back for a minute before Valefor's vision blurred for a moment before clearing before blurring again, this time faster before the pattern repeated before Valefor's started to shudder for a moment before one thought entered Yuna's head.

 **"Mistress!"** Valefor thought with a growling tone before she thrust hips forward which made Yuna pull her head back before Valefor squawked when her semen shot from her dick before landing on Yuna's face, chest, stomach, before her final shot landed between Yuna's legs before it flowed onto Yuna's vagina which felt like it was burning which caused Yuna to try and rub it after she got over the shot of Valefor's cumshot and was a little surprised at what she saw while her control slowly slipped.

The semen was see through, not white like what she read about, but transparent see through, like it was missing something.

Yuna forgot about that when another wave of heat traveled through her body, mainly from her vagina before she started to rub her clit vigorously, however it only made the burning worse while Valefor watched while her dick grew to full power again before she leaned over Yuna and started to clean Yuna's body with her tongue.

First Valefor licked Yuna's face clean before sliding her tongue into Yuna's mouth to give her a pseudo french kiss for a few seconds.

Valefor then slid her tongue lower towards Yuna's breasts before her tongue wrapped around one of Yuna's breasts before sliding around it while slowly pulling away before squeezing Yuna's nipple before doing the same to the other which made her groan in pleasure while her eyes closed to just enjoy what Valefor was doing before Valefor slid down to her stomach.

Valefor's tongue slid around her stomach before it made Yuna giggle for a moment when Valefor's tongue over her belly button before sliding lower which made Yuna grit her teeth before groaning when Valefor took a few seconds to clean Yuna's folds before pulling away before waiting for Yuna to recover before sending another thought to the stunned summoner.

 **"Mistress, please head to the table shaped rock and lean over it."** Valefor asked while Yuna stood up, though Valefor had to support her by leaning forward when Yuna looked like she was about to fall, but Yuna gently placed her hand on the Aeon's neck before walking over to the table like rock before she leaned forward and placed her hands on the cool surface.

Yuna then heard the flapping of wings before she felt something press between her asscheeks and looked over her shoulder to get surprised when she saw that it was Valefor when she used her ability to hover over Yuna, she then gently placed her talons on Yuna's ass before she tried to thrust a few times into Yuna before Valefor sent another thought to the summoner.

 **"M-Mistress, c-could you please..."** Valefor tried to say while she tried to thrust her dick into Yuna.

Yuna reached under her and when Valefor's dick hit her palm, Valefor froze before slowly pulling back before Yuna angled it upwards before Valefor slowly slid towards Yuna before she slowly penetrated Yuna's folds.

"Guh!" Yuna grunted while Valefor slowly slid deeper before fully hilting Yuna's tunnel before slowly sliding out before repeating the pattern for a few minutes while speeding up until her hips slammed into Yuna's which made her grunt and gasp before Valefor felt her end approach while Yuna did as well before Valefor sent a hurried thought to Yuna, it was loud compared to the others.

 **"MISTRESS I'M COMING!"** Valefor thought loudly before slamming her hips into Yuna one more time before unleashing a torrent of semen into Yuna's womb before it shot out and around Valefor's dick which made Yuna grit her teeth before grunting when her own orgasm hit not a moment later while Valefor's semen slowly tapered off while sliding down Yuna's legs before Valefor's dick slid out with a pop before hopping off of Yuna before landing on the ground before we go to what to happened to Yuna.

"GAAAAAH!" Yuna yelled when her orgasm ripped through her body after a few seconds after Valefor's semen shot into her, she then fell on the rock like table exhausted before she looked back to Valefor who turned see through before Valefor's fayth formed before walking to Yuna with a small grin on her face.

* * *

**Lemon over**

**"Well done Yuna, rest now, by the time you wake you will be in your home, clean, and dressed, I can explain more later, just summon Valefor again when your out of battle and in a private place and I'll do the rest."** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna's vision blurred before exasperation hit her hard before the last thing she saw was Valefor's fayth walking towards Valefor before the scene shifted when Yuna fell unconscious.

* * *

**Besaid Island/ Yuna's hut/ Yuna**

Yuna woke up when she felt someone shake her shoulder before her eyes opened before she covered her face when the sunlight hit her before she heard chuckling from her left and looked over to get surprised when she saw Valefor's fayth next to her, not only that but she was cleaned and dressed in her summoners outfit.

"What!?" Yuna gasped in surprise before sitting up before Valefor's fayth chuckled again before speaking up.

 **"Hello Yuna, just to let you know, you need to get ready to leave for Killika, got to go in a minute so I might as well tell you one of the gifts I gave you."** Valefor fayth said before she leaned forward and held her hand over Yuna's body before her hand glowed dimly for a moment before it faded, though Yuna was a little confused at the action, she felt the same and voiced her concern.

"What...happened?" Yuna asked which made the fayth smile before speaking up.

 **"Just unlocked the ability to summon a mini version of Valefor, before you ask, the Aeon takes time to summon, I just gave you the option to cut that part out, bye."** Valefor's fayth said before vanishing before Yuna could ask anything else, however the fayth vanished at the right time when Lulu walked into the hut.

"Hello Yuna, ready to leave?" Lulu said before Yuna shook her head to get over her shock before standing from the bed.

"Almost, just need a few things." Yuna said to Lulu who walked out of the hut after nodding before the scene slowly faded to black while the sound of things moving around in Yuna's hut appeared before fading when the scene fully faded.

* * *

**The camera panned to show TME leaning against the wall and saw Yuna leaving with her guardians before following them to the boat heading to Killika before joining them on the boat before walking away while Yuna said goodbye to the islanders before he sat on a crate before looking to the readers.**

**"Hi everyone, hope you like the Aeon's hidden test, I was kind of... iffy with this one, not entirely my A game but I hope to do better on later chapters, if you have any questions, please message me, not a review, if you want to review then tell me how the story is for you and how it can be improved, and try not to be a flamer alright, and if your confused about how the fayth acted compared to Valefor then think like this, the Aeon is a seperate entity compared to the fayth in body at least, after all there are multiple summoners on the pilgrimige so it wouldn't be a real shocker to see more then one Aeon at a time." TME said before the boat started to leave the harbor.**

**"As for the mental part, the Fayth is like a queen bee while the Aeon acts like a drone, at least that's how I see things." TME said before he walked over to the lower decks before he walked over to one of the rooms to sleep before the scene faded to black.**


	2. Ifrit's hidden test

**The boat docked in Killika before letting everyone off, the crew and families rushed off in concern before Yuna and her guardians walked off while Tidus hanged back for a moment to look at the damage Sin caused before following Wakka while Yuna prepared for the sending.**

**However TME stumbled off the boat before he ran over to the edge of the pier before throwing up what he had for lunch before he turned over on the dock before looking to the screen after wiping his mouth.**

**"Ha-Hay everyone, sorry you had to s-see me in t-this sorry s-state, but after getting t-thrown around by S-Sin, well...you already know by now." TME stuttered when he remembered the twists and turns they took when the harpoon dragged them around on the way to Killika before the harpoon shooter snapped off.**

**"I may get carsick, but I could handle boats in my world, but this was just...wow." TME muttered before he rest his right arm on his head before using his left to wave to the readers.**

**"Well everyone, go ahead and enjoy the story, I'll get back to you later in the outro, hopefully when my stomach stops hurting." TME said before the camera panned to when Yuna prayed at Killika temple.**

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

The camera panned to show that Yuna was kneeling in front of the fayth stone while the spirit of the fayth, a man in crusader armor was floating over the stone with his arms crossed.

Yuna was praying to the fayth for 30 minutes so far, however the fayth started to get impatient when he scratched his chin after moving his helmet a bit before gritting hit a bit, he may be a spirit but he wasn't a mind reader, not only that but he was like Ifrit, hot headed and impatient.

**"Hay summoner, how about instead of praying for days, why don't I just give you the same deal that Valefor's fayth gave you so we can be done with this already."** Ifrit's fayth said before he leaned back in the air which made it look like he was sitting on an invisible chair while Yuna's froze in shock before looking over to the fayth spirit who grinned when he noticed Yuna's blushing face.

**"What?, did you think we fayth kept things to ourselves, after you left Besaid, Valefor's fayth stopped by and told me that you accepted the hidden test, she probably already told the others by now."** Ifrit's fayth explained before his grin got wider when Yuna's face turned to a darker shade of red before she looked down before the fayth spirit shrugged before continuing.

**"Tell me, what did you get in exchange for helping Valefor's fayth?"** Ifrit's fayth asked which made Yuna blink a few times before she thought back, after the group landed but before they got to Killika temple.

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika forest/ Yuna**

_Yuna walked away from the group after she saw that Kimahri walked away to secure the groups camp, they wanted to be well rested before they reached the temple after fighting the Ochu blocking the road, she had the miniature Valefor awaken her carefully before she walked to a nearby field before the mini Valefor flew in front of her before growing to normal size before turning to Yuna before turning transparent again before Valefor's fayth stepped out before looking around her surroundings._

_" **Killika huh?, and near the temple as well from what I can see."** Valefor's fayth said before she looked towards the Killika temple steps before her eyes narrowed before turning to Yuna with a smile on her face before she spoke up._

**_"So you need anything?"_ ** _Valefor's fayth asked which confused Yuna before she remembered what she wanted to ask._

_"Yes, I wanted to talk about the other gifts." Yuna said with a slight blush on her face while looking to the ground which made the fayth spirit grin before she walked over, bent down and looked up to Yuna's face before speaking up._

**_"Other gifts?, I guess I did, didn't I?"_ ** _Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to Valefor before looking back to Yuna with a grin on her face._

**_"Very well, come here and you'll get them."_ ** _Valefor's fayth said before Yuna walked forward before Valefor's fayth placed her hand on Yuna's forehead before Yuna felt that something was off before she felt images flow into her head before she fell to the ground with sweat covering her body before the fayth chuckled before kneeling near Yuna before she spoke up._

_" **There you go, normally you need your wand or a medium like Lulu's dolls or some type of accessory to channel your magic with ease, still do able without but easier with one, now you don't need it except for looks and the occasional bopping of enemies."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to Valefor again before looking back to Yuna._

_" **I threw a little something extra in for you, hope you like it."** Valefor's fayth said before walking in Valefor before Valefor returned to normal while Yuna got back on her feet before she felt her head pulse before Valefor shrunk before she flew over and landed on Yuna's shoulder before nudging Yuna's head before Yuna leaned against a tree to recover and process what the Fayth had done to her before she chuckled once._

_"An extra something?, more like info on an Aeon." Yuna said before the scene shifted back to Killika temples chamber of the fayth._

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

Yuna looked to the fayth before she spoke up.

"It was... knowledge mainly, that's the best I can say for now." Yuna said before Ifrit's fayth shrugged before he started to move his arms a bit before speaking up.

**"Well...just for formalities, will you or will you not accept the deal?"** Ifrit's fayth said while Yuna blushed again before talking a few seconds to think before answering.

"Y-Yes." Yuna stuttered which made the fayth grin before speaking up.

**"Well then, you know what to do already, find a private place so there won't be interruptions...now then."** Ifrit's fayth said before a red mist flowed from the stone before traveling to Yuna before entering her body before info went into her head before Yuna fell to her knees while the fayth spirit started to fade but reformed when he felt something off before smirking.

**"Well I'll leave you alone for now, seems we have an uninvited guest."** Ifrit's fayth said before fading fully while Yuna got up before stumbling out of the room and into the anti-chamber before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika Inn/ Yuna**

After walking out of the chamber of the fayth, Yuna was a little surprised to see Tidus there, however after leaving the temple after Yuna recovered the group found out it was Dona and her guardian Barthello, though Lulu still gave Tidus a hard time afterwards which made the group sweatdrop when she said that Yuna would be the one paying for Tidus's mistake, his own or not, so she said to try and keep out of trouble.

The group got back to Killika port before resting at the inn when the group heard that the boat would need to be worked on throughout the night in order for it to be at 100% before they left for Killika tomorrow, though it irritated Wakka greatly when he realized that they would be late in getting to Luca for the blitzball tournament, though it would be postponed until the teams get there, 3 of them are stuck in Killika after all.

Yuna was having a hard time sleeping when she remembered that she agreed to Ifrit's fayth's deal, she tossed and turned on her bed before she got up and looked around the room.

Lulu was asleep on the bed next to her while Tidus and Wakka slept on the floor, Kimahri was resting on the roof when he found out that there were no fiends around the town even though the town was in shambles, must be from the crusaders and Sin scaring them off from earlier.

Yuna then slowly and carefully got up from the bed before she walked down to the main lobby of the Inn before she walked out and into Killika forest, she was especially careful not to get Kimahri's attention, thanks to his cat like ears his hearing was sharp, she looked back to town for a moment to make sure no one was following before the scene shifted back to where she talked with Valefor's fayth.

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika forest/ Yuna**

Yuna found the spot from last time, this time it was easier without the ochu blocking the way.

She took a minute to summon Ifrit, he burst from the ground under Yuna before catching her on his right arm before placing her on the ground gently, however instead of roaring, Ifrit notice that Yuna was alone and not in battle before getting a little confused before Yuna spoke up.

"H-Hello...about the deal." Yuna said with a small blush on her face before Ifrit bowed a bit before he turned transparent like Valefor did last time before Ifrit's fayth walked out and looked around the area for a moment before chuckling.

**"Place is a bit small, but it'll do for what's needed right?"** Ifrit's fayth said with a smirk on his face before Yuna's blush brightened before she nodded which made the fayth chuckle before he turned back to Ifrit's body.

**"I'll go into details later, word of warning in advance, once Ifrit starts, he really likes it rough so better lose the cloths or you wont have any later."** Ifrit's fayth said before he chuckled while he walked into Ifrit's body before Ifrit form shifted while Yuna undressed.

**Lemon warning, Lemon warning, you have been warned**

* * *

Ifrit's body reformed but with an added attachment between his legs, it was a 10 inch long, 3 inches in width dick with large testicles that gave of a soft orange glow that parted the flame like fur on his lower body, the odd things about it though was that it looked canine in nature while orange glowing veins showed, they pulsed to a darker orange before turning to the normal lighter colored orange.

Ifrit's sense of smell picked up Yuna's arousal and licked his maw before he looked over and saw that Yuna removed all of her cloths, she was about to remove her boots, but Ifrit walked over on all fours like a gorilla before she could and grabbed her by the waist before sitting her on a rock nearby after looking around the small area for a moment to make sure before he walked over to Yuna. **(Ifrit's like a mix between a dog and a gorilla to me, or maybe some kind of werewolf?, anyone agree or disagree with me?)**

Ifrit then reached forward before he spread Yuna's legs apart, he then leaned forward till his nose touched Yuna's folds before lightly sniffing Yuna's scent a couple times before using his tongue to lick her folds which made Yuna gasp before Ifrit repeated the action for a minute while he held her hips still.

Yuna grit her teeth from the pleasure before she felt her stomach tighten before she gripped the fur on Ifrit's head which encouraged Ifrit by getting a better grip on Yuna's hips before he used his thumbs to pull her folds apart which made Yuna gasp before she groaned at what Ifrit did next.

Ifrit then opened his mouth wide before he carefully lifted Yuna's ass before he thrust his tongue forward which slid into Yuna's soaked tunnel before slowly pulling out while keeping his maw open to keep from harming Yuna.

Yuna in the meantime was surprised, Ifrit's tongue was longer then she thought, like Valefor's when she took Valefor's fayth's deal, however the difference was that Ifrit's tongue was wide, flat but wide, which meant that when it penetrated her, it really scrapped the sides of her walls before Ifrit tried to scoop out Yuna's juices which further heightened her pleasure.

Ifrit felt Yuna orgasm approach and took things up a notch by leaving his tongue in Yuna before letting it run wild which made her eyes shoot open in shock while her pupils shrank before Yuna's legs twitch before she curled on the rock a bit before she groaned out in relief when her orgasm hit.

"UUUuuuugghhhh!" Yuna groaned loudly while her legs wrapped around Ifrit's head before she squirted on Ifrit's face while he lapped up her juices.

Yuna's body then went slack before she started to slide down the rock and onto the ground, Ifrit though caught her before slowly setting her on the ground so she could catch her breath.

"*Gasp!*...*Gasp!*...*Huff!*..." Yuna gasp to catch her breath while Ifrit felt his control slip somewhat from the way Yuna's body was, Ifrit then moved so that his dick was in front of an off guard Yuna and waited while he placed his over-sized arms on the slightly wet rock that Yuna sat on which made it steam from Ifrit's body heat.

Ifrit didn't need to wait long it seems before Yuna regained her breath, she gasped when she recognized what she was looking at was Ifrit's dick, it seemed to be more erect then before while it leaked precum, however unlike Valefor's clear see through seed, Ifrit's seems to give off an orange glow.

Ifrit was silent compared to Valefor, however he felt that Yuna was being to slow while he watched her reach for his dick before he grunted in pleasure before he felt the pleasure fade before looking down and saw that Yuna looked to him in confusion.

**"Continue."** Ifrit growled in her mind, however Yuna somehow knew that Ifrit wasn't being pushy at the moment, however she was a bit on guard when she remembered what the fayth said about Ifrit being rough, what happened next would throw whatever was left of Ifrit's control away though when Yuna reached forward, gripped Ifrit's dick, and took the head of the dick into her mouth while she felt her vagina heat up greatly.

What she didn't expect was Ifrit surprising her by gripping her head before he forced Yuna to give him a surprise deepthroating before pulling her head after 20 seconds while Yuna tried to pull away before Ifrit did it for her which made Yuna cough a few times in relief before Ifrit pulled Yuna's head back onto his dick again, this time Ifrit held her head steady before roughly thrusting his hips repeatedly.

"*Gulk!*..*Gulk!*..*Gulk!..." Yuna was forced to repeat for a minute before Ifrit gritted his teeth before he used his other hand to grip the other side of Yuna's head before rapidly thrusting his hips in time with Yuna's head before hilting Yuna's mouth before throwing his head back and howled when his release hit him hard.

Shot after shot, glob after glob, Ifrit felt his testicles clinch before his semen shot from his dick and into Yuna's stomach a couple times before pulling away before a couple more shots hit her face before dripping onto her breasts.

Yuna had to cough from the rough treatment Ifrit gave her before she looked towards Ifrit and saw that Ifrit vanished from where he was before she felt hands wrap around her stomach before she was lifted and sat back down, this time on something extreamly warm.

Yuna looked down and got surprised when she realized that she was sitting on Ifrit's lap while Ifrit's dick rested against Yuna's vagina.

Yuna's eyes widened when she realized that Ifrit's dick looked bigger then before, Yuna felt it pulse a few times between her hips before she felt herself get picked up again before Ifrit shifted his hands so that they cup Yuna's ass and hips.

Ifrit lowered her down till the tip of his dick touched her vaginal lips before lowering her more which made Ifrit's dick pierce past her folds which made Yuna gasp when she felt Ifrit's dick let out some precum which was hot, not hot enough to hurt her but enough to notice that it was many times hotter then a regular humans.

Yuna then felt Ifrit wrap his clawed hands around her waist before he gave a fanged grinned while Yuna paled a bit before Ifrit thrust his hips upward while slamming Yuna downward which made her mouth open in a near silent scream.

"Ah!...Ah!..." Yuna repeated when she felt Ifrit hit her cervix roughly before she felt both pain and pleasure before she was raised and lowered again by Ifrit again before Ifrit repeated the motion a few more times before slamming Yuna down one more time before standing from the rock before placing Yuna on all fours before using his right hand to support himself while his left held Yuna steady before he resumed his thrusts into Yuna while his knot slowly inflated with each thrust before it started to slow down his thrusts.

**"Get...ready...Milady!"** Ifrit growled in Yuna's mind before his thrusts got more erratic before slamming into Yuna before Ifrits knot locked them together at the last moment.

**"Guk!"** Ifrit grunted while he felt his semen flow through his dick again, this time into Yuna's womb while her vaginal walls clinched from her own orgasm while Ifrit let go to prevent himself from falling on top of Yuna while her upper body fell to the leafy floor.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh!" Yuna yelled from Ifrit's knot inflating inside of her before groaning when the sharp pain turned into rapid pleasure before she groaned again when she felt Ifrit's fiery seed fill her womb which set her off before her walls clinched to milk Ifrit's dick.

Similar to earlier, shot after shot, Ifrit released as much semen as he could into Yuna's womb which made it bloat slowly thanks to Ifrit's knot, Yuna then saw that her womb was glowing which surprised her but she gasped when Ifrit's dick twitched a few more times.

Before Yuna could do anything, Ifrit gripped her hips before roughly pulling out which made Yuna grit her teeth from the surprise pull before Ifrit's semen flowed out of her before it hit the ground which started to pool beneath her before Ifrit grinned at the sight, he may be an Aeon but he wasn't through yet, he had one more shot to give before eyeing Yuna's ass.

Ifrit took a few steps before he placed the head of his dick against Yuna's asshole before pushing slamming forward which jolted Yuna out of her stupor when Ifrit hilted Yuna again.

"I-If...riiiAAAAAAAHHH!" Yuna tried to say before Ifrit gripped her waist before he lifted Yuna into the air before leaning back onto the rock to make it look like he was standing before pulling out of Yuna till the head of his dick nearly appeared before slamming back in which made Yuna scream, or she would if Ifrit didn't cover her mouth with his left hand before repeating his previous thrusting before pistoning his hips which made Yuna scream into Ifrit's hand.

Yuna felt Ifrit's dick thrust into her ass multiple times before she felt his knot hit her ass which made Yuna's eyes widen in shock before she felt it enter while it was still small.

Ifrit's body was really working up a sweat from what he was doing, normally he was summoned for battle, but this was giving him a different type of rush.

Unfortunately he was still sensitive which made his knot grow quickly before slamming into Yuna one more time which locked them together which made Yuna scream into Ifrit's hand again, this time it was louder sense Ifrit's knot was quickly stretching her ass greatly before Ifrit's semen shot out of his dick and into her ass.

" **Aaaaaaahhhhhh."** Ifrit groaned in relief while his dick pulsed with each shot, shot after shot filled her ass before the shots tapered off before stopping, though Yuna's ass twitched a few time everynow and then which sent mini shock of pleasure throughout Ifrit's body.

Yuna in the meantime felt the mother of all orgasms hit her body when Ifrit knotted her ass, more so when Ifrit's fiery semen coat her insides before she felt Ifrit relax against the rock before he made Yuna lean back before turning her head before sliding his tongue into her mouth for a pseudo french kiss of sorts before Ifrit felt that this knot would take awhile if nothing was done before he gave a fanged grin after pulling away.

Ifrit gripped Yuna's legs which confused Yuna before Ifrit shocked Yuna by rapidly thrusting his hips upward, though he kept the thrusts small to keep from injuring Yuna who gasp and groaned before Ifrit felt another release approaching before his grin turned into a grit while Ifrit's testicles glowed brighter before he slammed into Yuna one more time before roaring before shooting everything he had into Yuna's already stuffed stomach.

Long story short, Yuna looked a few months pregnant, though the difference was that her stomach was glowing a bright orange glow while Yuna's tongue hanged outside of her mouth from the multiple orgasms she was experiencing.

Ifrit panted for a short time before he noticed that Yuna was about to pass out from the look of things, he then gripped Yuna's hips before lifting her before his knot popped out of Yuna before sliding Yuna off his dick before gently setting her on the ground.

Ifrit saw that her stomach was extended before he moved closed before bowing while turning transparent before his fayth walked out while Yuna felt her vision started to blur.

**"My my.. seems you we're able to actually satisfy Ifrit, well... I'll give details to the two gifts I can give, until then good night, you will wake up in your bed with nothing to worry about."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna passed out while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Killika Island/ Killika Inn/ Yuna**

Yuna woke up with someone poking her head, she was getting a little irritated with these wake up calls, but considering it was most likely either Kimahri trying to wake her or it was most likely Ifrit's fayth trying to get her attention.

Yuna looked over and blinked a few time when she saw a kid instead who grinned before running off which confused her before she heard chuckling which made her turn to see Ifrit's fayth leaning against the wall before he walked over to Yuna who sat up from her bed.

**"Nice nap sleepy head?, don't worry about the kid, seems the others left before you awoke to see if the boat was ready, long story short Wakka sent the kid for 50 gil to check if you were awake or not, nuff said."** Ifrit's fayth said before shrugging near the end while Yuna was a little steamed from the odd wake up call Wakka ordered before the fayth cleared his throat.

**"Well sense I don't have much time until your friends get here I need to tell you the two gifts you get."** Ifrit's fayth said before noticing that Yuna was giving him a cold stare which unnerved the fayth before Yuna spoke up with a blush on her face shortly after.

"Ifrit was so rough, how do you explain what happened?" Yuna said before she heard the fayth chuckle for full blown laughing for a minute before stopping.

" **Listen kid, compared to some Aeons, Ifrit was gentle, trust me when I say that two Aeons get really rough, nuff said."** Ifrit's fayth said before he spoke up again before Yuna could say anything else.

" **Now then,...the gifts,...ah yes!"** Ifrit's fayth said before he held his hand out before pyreflies flew towards his hand before condensing into a red orb before passing it to Yuna who looked to it in confusion.

"What is it?" Yuna asked in confusion before the fayth chuckled before speaking up.

**"Simple, it's a fire magic amplifier, just cast a fire type skill and...well you will see a major difference with or without it."** Ifrit's fayth said before looked to the gem with an impressed look on her face before the fayth cleared his throat which got her attention.

" **The second gift, take my hand."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna reached over before hesitating for a moment before gripping the fayths hand before she felt energy flow into her before the fayth let go while Yuna zoned out for a moment before the fayth flicked her head which snapped her out of her stupor before looked to the Fayth who spoke up before she could ask anything while holding his hand out palm up.

" **Long story short, I made it so that you will have a secondary energy for fire magic."** Ifrit's fayth said before a blue gauge like bar appeared above his hand before another appeared under it, smaller but red in color.

" **Another long story short, this red secondary bar will boost any fire magic you use, it will also cut the cost for fire magic used."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Sounds..." Yuna said before trailing off while the fayth smirked.

**"Yeah, lot's of firepower huh?, especially with that fire magic boosting orb, there are a couple ways to charge the bar if it runs out."** Ifrit's fayth said before grinning when he saw the confused look on Yuna's face.

"What?" Yuna asked before the fayth stood up before speaking up.

**"Well the most obvious would be getting hit by a fire attack, just look for a fire casting fiend or spell user."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna nodded, it made sense somewhat but it seemed risky.

"Is there a safer way?" Yuna said before the the fayth's grin turned into a wide smirk before speaking up.

**"Oh that's easy, just have some fun with Ifrit again, easy right?"** Ifrit's fayth said which made Yuna blush from last night's memories before she spoke up.

"Are you insane!" Yuna said before covering her face to hide her blush while the fayth shrugged while chuckling.

" **Well I got to say one more thing before I go, remember the shrinking Aeon thing from Valefor's fayth?** " Ifrit's fayth asked while Yuna nodded with the pillow still on her face before setting it down.

"Y-yes." Yuna said before the fayth crossed his arms.

**"Well consider a shrunken Ifrit an attachment to Valefor's gift, in fact every Aeon will give that so just letting you know ahead of time."** Ifrit's fayth said before he vanished before Wakka walked in a few seconds later before walking to Yuna's bed.

"Hay Yuna, get ready ya?, the boat's been fixed and everyone's ready to go to Luca." Wakka said before he walked away before walking down the stair before Yuna took a moment before looking to the red orb in her hand before she put it in her pocket before standing with a determined look on her face.

_"Alright then, if every Aeon is willing to give this test then I'll accept every one if the rewards are worth it in the end."_ Yuna thought with determination filling her being before she grabbed her things and walked down the stairs before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME sat on the boxes at the rear of the boat and saw everyone walk back onto the boat to Luca before TME looked to the screen with a nervous smile on his face while he held his stomach.**

**"H-Hi everyone, h-hope y-you like this chapter, I'll make this one short b-because I think Sin just** **traumatized me for riding boats for life, long story short Yuna is now d-determined to face the other Aeon's hidden tests head on, now if you excuse me, I may need to puke over the side of the boat soon." TME said before the boat slowly left Killika port before TME covered his mouth before running to the side of the boat before he leaned over the side before the scene faded to black while awful sounds where heard before they got cut off when the scene ended completely.**


End file.
